The present invention relates to paint application tools, and more particularly to a tool for applying paint to hard to reach places.
Numerous types of paint applicators are known. However, certain painting surfaces present difficulties to a painter. Among the most difficult surfaces to paint is the bottom of a door. The bottom of a door frequently contacts dirt and moisture. Frequently doors are made from a material, such as wood, that is susceptible to mold, rot and bugs. It is therefore desirable to coat the bottom surface of a door to protect the door from dirt and moisture.
However, painting a bottom of a door presents unique difficulties in terms of time, mess and expense. It is difficult to paint a door while the door is hung in a doorway. Typically, there is very little clearance between the bottom of the door and the ground. A cover must be placed on the ground to protect the ground from drips and spills. Additionally, where the ground is carpeted, there may not be enough clearance to even access the bottom of a door. Even where access to the bottom of a hung door exists, the painter typically has to lay flat on the ground and contort the paint brush to reach the surface, thereafter applying small, repetitive strokes in an attempt to fully coat the bottom of the door. Such a procedure is time consuming, wastes paint and often inadequately coats the bottom of the door, thereby leaving the door vulnerable to mold, rot and bugs.
Alternatively, a painter may remove a hung door, paint the bottom surface of the door, and then re-hang the door. Such a process is time consuming, may damage the hinges of the door or the door itself, and may require the use of specialized tools. Thus, there is a need for an improved device for painting the bottom surface of doors.